It Won't Be Long
by celineamilia
Summary: Derek "The Lion" Morgan ist der größte Boxer der Stadt. Der Waterboy, Spencer, will die Aufmerksamkeit des Superstars.
1. It Won't Be Long

Hi alle zusammen,

das ist eine Übersetzung von everything-is-eninalus. Sie hat mir die erlaubt, ihre Geschichten ins Deutsche zu Ü liebe ihre Morgen/Reid Geschichten, hoffe ihr habt auch so viel spass dran wie ich.

Ein großes Danke schön an meine Betaleserin Snow Withe.

So viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte, diese gehören ganz CBS.

Warnung: Diese FF enthält sexuelle Inhalte.

Chapter One:

Spencer starrte auf den schwarzen Mann im Ring. Derek "The Lion" Morgan, der größte Boxer, den diese Stadt je gekannt hatte, stand da. Spencer hatte ihn gegen Männer kämpfen gesehen, die größer und erfahrener waren als er, aber keiner konnte einen Schlag wie Derek setzen.

Spencer hatte Arbeit gefunden, bei der Ausbildung und den Show-Kämpfe in diesem Sommer als eine Art Waterboy/Towelboy/Coaches Helfer, weil er das Geld brauchte. Es war toll, weil er jedes Spiel beobachten und sehen konnte, aber zur gleichen Zeit kam er nie dazu, den einen Mann zu treffen. Er war nur ein einfacher Helfer, der Handtücher und das Wasser zur Verfügung stellte, aber kein offizieller Angestellter. Er war mehr der Waterboy für den Waterboy, Adam. So war es Adam, der dem Boxer nahe kommen konnte, während Spencer nur für einfache Botengänge und Reinungsarbeiten eingeteilt war.

Es war nicht so, dass Adam großspurig war, oder dass die Bezahlung schlecht war. Es war nur so: Spencer war auch homosexuell. Und wenn er jemals von einem anderen Mann äußerst angezogen worden war, war es Derek. Der Kerl war gerissen und hatte die Hauptrolle in Spencers Fantasien. Spencer konnte sich an viele Nächte allein in seiner Wohnung erinnern, in seinem Schlafzimmer, wenn er Dereks Namen rief und sich selbst berührte, um zum Höhepunkt zu Mr Morgan würde ihn immer nur als den Jungen, der neben seinem Trainer stand und den Kopf gesenkt hielt, kennen.

Heute Abend war Mr. Morgan im Ring, setze Schläge Links und Rechts, der nächste schmerzhafter als der vorrige.

Als der Gegner im Ring zu Boden ging, hörte Spencer den Kommentator: "Runde acht gewonnen von 'The Lion'!". Spencer hatte geglaubt, dass 'The Lion' von der Tätowierung auf der rechten Schulter Dereks kam. Er hatte Mr. Morgan immer für die Möglichkeit bewundert, Schmerzen auszuhalten, besonders wenn er die Tatöwierung genauer betrachtete

Schnaufend und mit vor Stolz vorgereckter Brust, stolzierte Morgan durch den Ring, lächelte die Menge verlegen an, bevor er mir eingezogenem Kopf zu seiner Ecke wanderte.

"Spencer"

Spencer drehte sich schnell und reichte Adam die frischen Handtücher und eine kalte Flasche Wasser.

"Danke, Mann". Adam lächelte.

Spencer nickte nur. Er sprach mit keinem dieser Leute viel. Er fühlte sich als Außenseiter.

Er sah zu, wie Adam zu Mr. Morgan hinaufging und ihm seine Sachen reichte. Derek entfernte sofort seine Handschuhe, drapierte das Handtuch über seine Schultern und goss die halbe Flasche Wasser auf seinen Kopf.

Specher sah den Trainer von Derek, Hotch, ihm aufmunternde Worte zukommenlassen. Oft hatte Spencer die Reden von Hotch gehört und er bedauerte, dass er es immer wieder hören musste. Aber Derek nickte und schien sich zu entspannen.

Spencer ging langsam in Richtung der Ecke des Rings, in der Hoffnung, dass Mr. Morgan ihn bemerken würde, ihn um mehr Wasser oder etwas anderes bitten würde.

Eine junge Frau mit kohlrabenschwarzem Haar namens Emily näherte sich Derek in einem winzigen Badeanzug. Derek war ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Spencer versuchte nicht finster dreinzublickn. Er kannte Emily und sie war sehr nett, aber die Eifersucht hörte nicht auf. Er fühlte es, weil er nicht so mit Derek reden konnte, wie er wollte.

Als er an die Seite von Hotch kam, schien niemand ihn sofort zu bemerken. Hotch war noch im Gespräch mit Derek, so stand Spencer nur in der Nähe.

Das Publikum war laut am schreien und es schmerze in seinem Kopf, aber wenn Spencer eine Chance wollte, endlich bemerkt zu werden, konnte er nicht immer weglaufen.

Hotch drehte sich schließlich um und lächelte.

"Da bist du ja!"

Spencer sah, wie Morgans Kopf sich drehte, sein Blick sich zuerst auf Hotch und dann auf ihn konzentrierte.

Derek Morgan sah hin an.

Er gab Spencer ein Lächeln, und obwohl es klein war, war es immer noch genial.

"Kannst du mir bitte diese Sachen besorgen?"

Spencer lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die kleine Liste, die Hotch ihm gegeben hatte. Er nickte schnell, bevor er rausging.

Derek Morgan hat ihn angeschaut.

Das Spiel hatte nur über zwanzig Minuten lang dauert und der Platz war bereits sauber. Hotch war in einer so guten Stimmung, dass er Spencer gesagt hatte, sobald die frischen Handtücher in die Regale der Umkleide geräumt waren, er gehen konnte.

Spencer hatte es geschafft, alle sechs Handtücher in seinen Armen zu sammeln und ging gerade durch die Umkleide.

"Sind die Handtücher frisch?"

Spencer erkannte die Stimme sofort und wirbelte herum, um Derek zu sehen, noch in seiner roten Shorts und sonst nichts, schaute er ihn an. Er stand neben seinem offenen Spind und Spencer sah seine Handschuhe auf der Bank neben ihm.

Er schluckte und nickte.

"Würde Hotch mich töten, wenn ich eines verwende?" fragte Derek lächelnd.

Spencer stand sprachlos da und Derek schien einen Moment verwirrt.

"Du arbeitest für Hotch, nicht wahr?"

Spencer nickte bei der Feststellung seines Postens. Er ging zu Derek, den Kopf gesenkt und schaffte es, fünf Handtücher weiter ausbalancierend, ihm eins zu reichen.

"Hier, Mr. Morgan."

"Danke", Derek nahm es und rieb sich das Gesicht und die Brust damit. Das Handtuchregal war nur ein paar Meter weiter weg von ihnen, auf welches Spencer nun zuging und die Ware ablegte.

"Wie ist dein Name?", fragt Derek, noch mit dem Handtuch beschäftigt.

"Uh, Reid.", erwiderte Spencer, dachte sein Nachname sei professioneller.

"Das ist dein Vorname?", fragt Derek ungläubig.

Spencer schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, es ist Spencer." Er legte das letzte Handtuch ab und stand dort ein wenig verlegen, nicht wissend, ob er gehen sollte oder nicht.

Derek nickte. "Nun, ich schätze es, Spencer."

Spencer runzelte die Stirn. "Sie schätzen was?"

"Ich weiß, dass Adam nur ein Vorzeigejunge ist, der nichts tut, keine Arbeit. Du bist derjenige, der immer das Wasser und die Handtücher holt."

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist keine große Sache. Ich brauche das Geld."

Derek nickte. "Wie hast du Hotch getroffen?"

"Ich brauchte einen Job und ich dachte, dass man hier noch einen Pförtner oder etwas ähnliches brauchte. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es keine offizielle Posten mehr gab, die gefüllt werden mussten. So bot Hotch mir an, sein persönlicher Assistent zu werden."

"Wirklich? Ich war sicher, dass du und Hotch euch bekannt seit. Er vertraut nicht vielen Menschen."

"Oh. Ich wusste es nicht."

Das Zimmer war für eine Weile still und Spencer bewegte sich ungeschickt.

"Du warst wirklich gut heute Abend.", sagte er, versuchte so das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Danke." Derek lächelte. "Ich glaube, ich hab mir einen Muskel gezerrt in der Schulter während der siebten".

Oh, wirklich? Nun, ich denke, es muss eine Menge passiert sein, nicht wahr?"

Derek lachte. "Genug, so dass ich wirklich gelernt habe, vorsichtiger zu sein."

Spencer lachte auch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich hier stand mit einem privaten Gespräch mit Derek Morgan.

"Ich sollte wohl gehen." Derek wandte sich an den offenen Spind.

"Oh ja, tut mir leid."

"Für was?"

"Dass ich dich aufhalte." Spencer zuckte mit den Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich von Menschen, die die ganze Zeit mit dir sprechen wollen, genervt bist."

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Grund zu bedauern. Es war schön, dich endlich mal zu treffen." Er lächelte.

"Dich auch." Spencer lächelte zurück. Er ging gerade aus der Umkleidekabine, als Derek wieder sprach.

"Wir sehen uns morgen."

Spencer drehte sich um und lächelte vor sich hin. Er lächelt, als er in sein Auto stieg, und als er nach Hause fuhr. Er lächelte, als er seine Haustür öffnete, und als er durch seine Wohnung ging.

Spencer lächelte den ganzen Weg in sein Bett und lächelte noch immer, als er wieder hart wurde, wenn er an das strahlende Lächeln von Derek dachte. Er lächelte, als er sich streichelte und als er 15 Minuten später Dereks Namen rief, nachdem er sich über seinen Bauch ergossen hatte. Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend.

Derek Morgan hatte ihn bemerkt.

Vielen Dank Für´s lesen  
>Hoffe ihr habt spaß gehabt.<p>

Lg Celineamilia


	2. Betwenn You and Me

So es geht weiter:) Am nächsten Tag und Spencer ist begeistert, Derek wieder zu sehen.

Disclaimer: Mir keine eigene keine Zeichen, sie CBS Eigentum werden

Warnung: Diese FIC M für Sprache und sexuellen Inhalten eingestuft.  
>-<p>

Kapitel Zwei:

Spencer ging früh am nächsten morgen zur Arbeit. Derek sollte jeden Tag trainieren, und er wollte nicht einen moment verpassen.

Als er in die Ausbildung Ring-Bereich ging, sah er das Derek schon dort war, zusammen mit Hotch. Er war am erklären Hotch, wo er sich den Muskel gezogen hat und Hotch wollte sehen, ob es wirklich schlecht war oder nicht.

Als Spencer in Derek unmittelbaren Sicht kam, blickte er auf.

"Hey, Spencer." Er lächelte.

Spencer gab eine kleine Welle, weil er überzeugt war, dass seine Stimme ihm fehlen würde, wenn er versuchen würde zu artikulieren, was zur Hölle sollte er sagen, wenn ein heißes Box-Champion dich begrüßt.

Nach ein paar Augenblick untätig von Spencer fand seine Stimme wieder. "Kann ich dir etwas bringen?" Er hatte ehrlich zu Derek gesprochen, aber Hotch Kopf schaute sofort auf.

"Kaffee wäre toll. Du weißt, wie ich es mag?"

Spencer nickte und wandte sich dann an Derek wieder.

"Nur eine Flasche Wasser bitte." Er lächelte. "Es sei denn du hast Orangensaft da draußen."

Spencer nickte wieder. "Ja, Mr. Morgan." Die praktische Sache über die Arbeit hier war, dass alles, was die Menschen im laufe des Tages wollen würden, war bei der Konzession aus.

Alles außer Orangensaft.

Spencer betrachtet gerade das Wasser von Derek, aber ihn wirklich zu bekommen, wollte wirklich Derek glücklich machen. So ging er zur Tankstelle auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite in der Hoffnung, sie haben Orangensaft.

Als er 15 Minuten später zurückkehrte, hatte Derek eine Art Erste-Hilfe-Mann an seiner seite, der seine Schulter bearbeitet und Hotch stand ungeduldig dort.

"Du solltest wirklich etwas gesagt haben letzte Nacht." er witzelte, bevor er sich an Spencer wendet. "Was hast du so lange gebraucht?"

Spencer gab keine Antwort und gab Hotch seinen Kaffee und Dereks Orangensaft.

"Danke." er sagte, unter einem großen Schluck. "Spencer, bist du gelaufen?"

Spencer konnte sich vorstellen, seine Wangen waren gerötet und sein Haar war ein einziges durcheinander und er wusste, dass sein Atem war noch ein wenig uneben, aber er schüttelte den Kopf sowieso und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Erste-Hilfe-Mann schließlich arbeitete heraus, dass Derek wäre okay für das Spiel in drei Tagen, und dass, wenn die Ausbildung vor allem Linkshänder für jetzt ist, wäre es in Ordnung.

Derek war ein wenig deprimiert, dass er "nicht mit links hart Schlagen kann" und "sollten regelmäßige Trainingseinheiten tun" und "nein wirklich, es geht mir gut", aber Hotch war keines davon.

"Du tust bitte das, was er sagt."

Derek seufzte und stimmte zu und ging, fast sofort nach dem Erwärmen trainieren.

Spencer hatte eine lange Zeit geglaubt, dass Derek nicht so groß war mit seiner linken Seite zu Boxen. Spencer wusste, dass er nicht wie ein Boxsack in der Mitte des Rings war.

Spencer hat eine allgemein gute Zeit zu beobachten Derek bei der trainiren mit seine Arme und das den ganzen Tag, wenn Hotch hatte nix für ihn zu tun, er würde im Eingangsbereich stehen und beobachten ihn dehnen und Schweiß und trainiren. Spencer fand seinen Geist oft gefragt, was seine Muskeln möchten unter seinen Händen, einen dünnen glanz von schweiß auf der zu fühlen, wie er seine Hüften nach vorn und zurück.

"Spencer".

Spencer drehte sich um, um zu sehen, Adam stant dort.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragt er.

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit etwa acht, glaube ich."

Adam schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon, Mann. Du lasst mich schlecht aussehen." Er machte eine Pause. "Warum bist du hier so früh?"

Spencer überlegte schnell. "Derek zog ein Muskel in der Schulter letzte Nacht. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass er okay." Es war teilweise richtig.

"Wirklich?" , fragte Adam. "Warum weiß ich nix darüber?"

"Ich war der einzige, der wirklich etwas weiß." Spencer sagte. "Ich sah ihn in der Umkleidekabine nach dem Spiel und er erzählte es mir. Nicht einmal Hotch wußte davon , bis heute Morgen." Warte, war er am prahlen?

Adam nickte. "Okay, dann." Er fing an, sich zu entfernt und Spencer packte ihn am Arm.

"Warum bist du heute hier?" er fragt.

"Warum bist du?"

"Ich hatte ein Anruf von Hotch um 7.24 Uhr. Du könntes zu Hause geblieben."

"Ich schätze, du hast Recht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich Art von gerade zeigen, um zu sehen, ob ich für etwas gebraucht werde."

"Ich kann das machen, was du tun sollst." Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. Was zur Hölle, richtig wahr? Es gab ihm eine bessere Ausrede, um etwa langer hier rumzuhängen.

"Wirklich? Danke, Mann". Adam lächelte und ging weg.

Spencer verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages laufen über dies oder jenes für Hotch, nicht wirklich immer wieder eine Chance zu stoppen und zu schauen Derek.

Um fünf beschlossen alle , das der Tag zu ende ist. Dereks Arm hatte ihn stört und niemand bekamm das training was er wollte.

Spencer war buchstäblich zu Fuß aus der Tür, wenn Hotch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Derek ging in die Dusche und hat sein Handtuch vergessen." er sagte, reichte es zu Spencer. "Könnten du es ihm bringen?"

"Es ihm bringen?" Spencer wiederholt.

Hotch nickte, ohne zu bemerken sein Unbehagen.

"H-wie lange ist er schon unten?" Spencer fragt.

Hotch gab ihm ein lustigen blick. "Ich weiß es nicht, sechs Minuten, denke ich."

Spencer nickte und ging zu dem Duschen ins innere.

Die Dusche war ein kleiner Saal an der Seite der Umkleidekabine. Sie bestand aus fünf Gefängnis-Stil Duschen, diejenigen, die lediglich aus einem Metallband im Einklang mit der Taille und einem Duschkopf waren.

Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er das tun? Es war fast unvermeidlich, dass Derek nackt wäre, es einfach nur da hinlegen, und Hotch wäre sauer, wenn er irgendwie heraus findet, dass Spencer hatte es nicht direkt an Derek gegeben.

Spencer ging in den Umkleideraum. Er konnte die Dusche zu hören und er gefürchtet sich ernsthaft dies zu tun. Aber er nahm es auf sich und trat in den Raum.

Derek war in der mitte der Dusche. Zum Glück (und leider) war er vor Spencer, so Spencer nicht erschrecken würde ihn oder schleichen sich auf ihn.

Das bedeutet auch, wenn er seine Augen für eine sekunde, die sich immer eine volle Frontalansicht Derek zu wandern. Alles von ihm.

"Hey, Spencer. Was ist los?"

Was ist los? Du nackt vor mir, das ist was los ist.

"Du, äh, hast dein Handtuch vergessen." er sagte, hält die Augen nieder und zum Boden.

"Oh, wirklich? Vielen Dank für`s bringen." er lächelte. "Ich bin fast raus. Gib mir eine Sekunde."

Derek drehte sich halb um sein Gesicht unter dem Wasser und Spencer konnte nicht umhin, zu stehlen einen Blick.

Der erste Deskriptor, die Spencer in den Sinn kam war riesig, denn es war. Es war nicht nur rund acht Zentimeter lang, er war auch sehr im Umfang gesegnet. Und es war auch nicht schwer .

Spencer schluckte und wandte seine Augen von Derek bevor es bemerkt. Das besondere Bild wäre eindringen in seinem Geist, für eine sehr lange Zeit, war sich Spencer sicher.

Als Derek gegen die Wand drehte, um das Wasser aus zu machen, beschloss Spencer auch einen Blick auf seinen schönen Arsch zu überprüfen, ob er gut war nackt, wie er begedeckt aussah.

Oh yeah. Wirklich gut.

Derek drehte sich wieder zu Spencer um und öffnete die Metall-"Tür".

Spencer sah weg und reichte ihm das Handtuch.

"Danke, Mann". Er begann schrubben sein Gesicht mit dem Handtuch und Spencer leise sich wünschte, er würde nur wickeln um seine Taille und das wars.

"Kein Problem, Mr. Morgan."

Derek lachte. "Willst du aufhören damit? Du kannst mich Derek nennen. Mr. Morgan klingt lustig."

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern, immer noch nicht schauen ihm in die Augen. "Wenn das, was du willst."

"Bitte", Derek nahm das Handtuch und warf es über seine Schultern, seinen Rücken abreiben. Danach wechselte er es, damit er beide Beine nach unten zu wischen.

Spencer sah wieder, da Derek sah nach unten, und musste seine Lippen zusammen beißen, um nicht zu sagen oder um etwas dumm zu tun.

Derek schließlich wickelte es um seine Taille und Spencer schaute wieder weg.

»Wie seh ich aus?" er fragt.

Spencer spürte, wie sein Magen knotet und er sprang. "W-was?"

"Heute", sagte er. "Im Ring. Ich bemerkte, dass du es beobachtes hast. Wie sah ich aus?"

"Oh," strömte erleichterung durch Spencer. "Du sah`s toll aus. Ich bezweifle, das Spiel würde ins Wanken geraten, wenn du ein Linkshänder wars die ganze Zeit."

Derek lachte. "Ich glaube, es ist einfach bequemer, meine rechte Hand zu benutzen."

Spencer nickte. "Ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Es gab eine kurze Pause, bevor Derek sprach wieder.

"Denkst du jemals über das Boxen?"

"Ich? Box? Nie."

"Warum nicht?"

Spencer hielt die Arme vom Körper weg und schaute hinunter. "Muss ich schauen , wie ich einen Schlag werfen konnte? "

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. "Größe spielt eigentlich keine Rolle."

"Leicht für dich zu sagen." Spencer murmelte, wohl wissend, kein Teil von Dereks Körper ist klein, wo der Boxer müsste sich sorgen machen.

"Pardon?"

"Nix. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Habe eine gute Nacht." Spencer drehte sich um, zu verlassen und hatte nur zwei Schritte, bevor er auf einen nassen Teil der Ziegel ausrutschte.

Er stürzte auf seinen Arsch, trifft es ziemlich hart und gleichzeitig schlug seinen Kopf an der Wand.

"Oh Gott, Spencer. Bist du okay?"

Spencer setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf. "Ow." War alles, was er dazu sagte.

Derek kniete sich neben ihn. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Er fragte noch einmal.

Spencer nickte. "Ich werde in Ordnung sein. Schmerzen dennoch."

"Yeah, ich wette." Derek sah beunruhigt und so aus, als er das Kinn von Spencer bewegte, um auf die Beule zu schauen, ließ Spencer ihn.

"Überlassen du es mir vor ein Champion Boxer gleiten. Gott, ich bin so ungeschickt." Spencer murmelte, frustriert mit sich.

"Ich denke, es wird in Ordnung sein." Sagte Derek. "Und keine Sorge. Ungeschick ist nicht immer eine schlechte Sache." Er streckte die Hand aus, um Spencerhoch zu helfen.

"Nennen Sie eine Zeit, in der Ungeschicklichkeit ist ein gutes Ding. " Er forderte, rieb die Wunde und merkte, dass sein Heck war ziemlich schlecht und verletzt auch.

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann nicht wirklich, um ehrlich zu sein." Er lachte. "Wie viele Finger siehst du?"

"Drei."

"Gut. Vielleicht sollte ich dich nach Hause fahren."

"Nein, ich werde in Ordnung sein."

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay, ein Anruf." Er hielt einen Moment inne. "Hier", er ging zurück in den Umkleideraum mit Spencer hinter ihm, die gerade vorsichtig über den Boden ging.

Derek ist zu seinem Spind und öffnete es. Er kramte einen moment rum, bevor er die kleine weiße Karte Spencer gab.

"Ruf mich an, wenn dein Kopf beginnt wirklich weh zu tun. Ich kann es nicht auf mein Bewusstsein haben, wenn du irgendeine Art von Gehirnerschütterung oder so etwas bekommst."

"Mir geht es gut." Spencer sagte es wieder.

"Still, nimm es."

Spencer tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er sagte, einen schnellen Abschied von Derek und ging zurück zu seiner Wohnung.

In Wahrheit war sein Kopf pochende wirklich schlecht. Er hatte Eis zu stecken und war vor seiner TV versucht den schlafen zu bekämpfen, falls es wirklich eine Gehirnerschütterung ist.

Es war eine verlorene Schlacht, könnte Spencer erzählen. Er war buchstäblich schwankend auf seiner Couch versucht nicht einzuschlafen, wenn die Karte auf seinem Tisch fiel ihm ins Auge.

Er sah es für ein paar Augenblicke durch halb geschlossenen Lidern, die Augen auszuwählen und sie anschließend und prüft es.

Vielleicht würde er anrufen...

-

So, das war der 2 teil. Hoffe ihr habt auch viel spass beim lesen gehabt  
>lg amilia<p> 


	3. Don t Wish It Away

Spencer ruft Derek an!

Viel Spass ;)

Kapitel Drei:

Das Telefon klingelte nur einmal bevor Derek abhob, was Spencer überraschte.

"Hallo?"

Spencers Mund stand weit offen, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Hallo?", kam die Stimme wieder.

"Uh, hey!" Spencer versuchte lässig und nicht so erschrocken zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte: " Ich bin´s Spencer."

"Hey, bist du in Ordnung?" Spencer konnte die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören und plötzlich fühlte er sich extrem schuldig, dass er ihn anrief.

"Ja, mir geht es gut ... Sorry. Ich hätte nicht angerufen sollen." Spencer rieb sich sein Gesicht. "Du hast wahrscheinlich versucht zu schlafen. Sorry. Ich werde jetzt auflegen."

"Was? Nein, warte! Bist du dir sicher, das du ok bist?"

"Yeah, yeah. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Nun, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass dich etwas stört."

Spencer seufzte. "Ich habe nur ... Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin besorgt, dass es vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung ist. Also habe ich versucht, nicht einzuschlafen, aber es funktionierte nicht allzu gut. So entschied ich mich Wach zu bleiben und versuche mich nun abzulenken, damit ich nicht doch noch einschlafe. Selbst jetzt, wie ich es sage, klingt es dumm. Du hast wahrscheinlich geschlafen. Das war egoistisch. Ich geh-"

"Nein, ich habe nicht versucht zu schlafen. Es ist erst neun"

"Ja, aber du hattest einen langen Tag."

"Nicht wirklich. Ich bin nicht sehr müde."

"Still, aber-"

"Spencer, es war nicht dumm oder selbstsüchtig. Wenn du reden willst, können wir reden."

Spencer biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, über was wir reden sollen.", sagte er ehrlich.

"Es spielt keine Rolle. Alles, was du willst."

Alles, was ich will, dachte Spencer. Er hatte zahlreiche Themen, die er hätte Derek vorschlagen können, aber kaum eines von denen war angemessen.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Okay, äh, was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?"

Spencer verzog das Gesicht. Hatte er wirklich so ein Gespräch gewollt?

"Star Wars. Wähle irgendein Teil." Spencer zuckte zusammen, wie unbeholfen das klang.

Derek lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Okay, was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

Rot.", erwiderte Spencer ohne zu zögern, dachte dabei an Dereks Shorts. "Und du hast noch nicht gesagt, was dein Lieblingsfilm ist.``

"The Dark Knight.", lachte Derek. "Und Grün ist meine Lieblingsfarbe."

Spencer nickte, wollte sich die Information merken für eine spätere Verwendung. Er stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, ließ sich auf`s Bett fallen. "Hast du Geschwister?", fragte er.

"Zwei Schwestern. Du?"

"Einzelkind.", antwortete Specer, stockte dann. "Hast du eine Freundin?" Er wusste nicht, warum er diese Frage stellte. Mehr als wahrscheinlich, würde er die Antwort nicht mögen.

Derek seufzte. "Nein"

"Jemand besonderes in deinem Herzen? Du klingst ein wenig enttäuscht."

"Ich glaube ja.", sagte er und Spencers Bauch verknotete sich. "Aber es ist kein Mädchen, will ich damit sagen."

"Wirklich?" Spencers Gesicht war vor Freude gerötet.

"Ja, die meisten Menschen nehmen an, das ich normal bin."

Spencer nickte. "Ich denke, es kommt durch das Bild, welches du ausstrahlst."

"Ja." Derek seufzte erneut. "Sag es nicht Hotch, ja."

"Werde ich nicht.", versprach Spencer.

Es gab ein kurzes Schweigen.

"Sorry.", kam es von Dereks Stimme. "Du denkst wohl, das ist jetzt komisch."

"Überhaupt nicht.", antwortete Spencer und konnte nicht aufhören. "Ich bin auch homosexuell." Er schloss die Augen fest zusammen, wartet auf die Reaktion.

"Echt jetzt?"

"Ja",

"Huh",

"Was?"

"Allein der Gedanke."

"Worüber?"

"Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so bist."

Spencer lachte. "Ich könnte das gleiche über dich sagen."

Derek lachte ebenfalls. "Ich denke, man kann."

Die nächste Stille war länger, aber bequemer. Spencer drehte sich auf den Rücken und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.

"Wie fühlt sich dein Arm an?"

"Besser. Ich bin auf Schmerzmittel. Das solltest du auch sein."

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl der Aufwand sinnlos war. "Ich glaube."

"Hast du Blutergüsse an deinem Hintern?"

Spencer konnte spüren, wie er rot wurde, als Derek seinen Hintern erwähnte, merkte er doch, dass er dort ziemlich wund war.

"Uh, yeah."

"Es sah aus, als ob es weh tut."

"Es tat meinem Stolz mehr weh, als meinem Körper."

"Du machst es schon wieder."

"Was meinst du damit?" Spencer runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich bin nur ein normaler Mensch, Spencer, okay? Jetzt bin ich nicht Derek" The Lion "Morgan. Ich bin nur Derek."

Yeah, Derek mit dem erstaunlichen Body und dem Killer-Lächeln, dachte Spencer.

"Leise", sagte er laut. "Es war ziemlich peinlich."

"Ich dachte, du machtest einen stilvollen Abgang."

Spencer lachte. Er glaubte ihm nicht, aber es ließ ihn sich selbst besser fühlen

Derek lachte und Spencer spürte den tiefen Sound in seinem Körper bishin zu seinen Leden.

"Vielen Dank für, äh, für das Gespräch. Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig seltsam, weil nicht nicht wirklich viel voneinander wissen, aber ... ja, danke."

"Kein Problem. Es ist nicht so seltsam. Du scheinst wirklich cool zu sein. Bist nicht einer diesen Typen, die mich mögen, weil ich ein großes Tier bin."

Spencer lächelte. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit Derek zu reden. Wirklich gut.

Warte mal.

Spencer sah nach unten. Unbewusst fasste er sich an die Hose. 

Was zur Hölle? Er war wie ein notgeiler Teenager.

Dennoch tat er es. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um es zu stoppen.

"Yeah, du scheinst ziemlich cool zu sein.", sagte Spencer, versuchte das Zittern in seinem Atem zu unterdrücken.

"Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann was zusammen machen."

"Klingt gut." Spencer fing an, sich durch seine Hose hindurch zu streicheln.

"Spencer, bist du okay?"

"Was? Ja, ich bin in Ordnung." Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

"Wirklich, du klingst ... angespannt."

Spencer versuchte es zu wiederholen, aber es war nicht die Berührung, die er wollte. Das war es. Schnell öffnete er seinen Gürtel und seine Hose. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie auszuziehen, schob seine Hand so hinein. Er weinte fast, bis sich aber auf die Lippe und zwang sich ein-und auszuatmen. "Nein, mir geht es gut.", schaffte er zu sagen, während er sich streichelte.

"Ist es dein Kopf?"

"Ja.", erwiderte Spencer mit einem Seufzen. "Ich meine nein.", verbesserte er sich doch noch, während er sich selbst berührte.

"Soll ich vorbei kommen?", fragte Derek besorgt.

Spencer schüttelte es vor Vorfreude auf seinen Höhepunkt. "Nein, ich glaube mir geht es gut."

"Ich denke, ich sollte vorbei kommen und nach dir sehen.", bot Derek sich an. "Wo wohnst du?"

Spencer drückte das Telefon an seine Brust, damit er eine Minute durchatmen konnte. "Wirklich, mir geht es gut."

"Spencer, sag mir, wo du wohnst."

Spencer schluckte. Wenn Derek kommen würde, hatte er eine Entschuldigung, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Er gab nach und gab Derek die Adresse.

"Okay, ich werde in zehn Minuten da sein."

"Okay", erwiderte Spencer schneller als gewollt.

"Wir sehen uns dann."

"Bye."

"Spencer hörte Derek auflegen und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten.

"Oh, Gott! Nnnngh! Derek!" Er schrie, als er spürte, wie sich sein heißer Samen auf seiner Hand und in seiner Boxershorts sammelte. Der Orgasmus ließ ihn Sterne sehen.

Er musste sich rühren, bevor er einschlief. Er schnappte sich einen Waschlappen und reinigt sich, bevor er T-Shirt und Trainingshose wechselte."

Es waren genau 10 Minuten später, als Spencer ein weiches Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Er stand von der Couch auf und ging zur Tür. Als er seine Hand auf den Griff legte, merkte er einen leichten Schwindel in der Hektik, die von seiner Kopfverletzung herrühte.

Er öffnete die Tür für Derek, damit er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen musste. Doch er merkte, wie Derek dort stand und ihn anstarrte. Während Spencer mit seinen Schmerzen kämpfte, versuchte er Derek nicht anzusehen.

"Oh mein Gott. Bist du okay?", fragte er, bevor er Spencer an der Schulter packte und ihn stützte. 

"Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur der Kopf. Ich stand zu schnell auf."

Derek schüttelte mit dem Kopf, half Spencer denn zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn auf die Couch setzte. 

"Ich meine es ernst, Derek. Mir geht es gut."

Derek schob seine Haare aus dem Gesicht, um einen besseren Blick auf die Beule zu bekommen.

"Das sieht schlecht aus. Hast du Eis darauf getan?"

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil es nicht schlimm ist."

Derek blickte unbeeindruckt auf ihn, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Spencer hörte seine Kühlschranktür öffnen und schließen, bevor sein Freund mit einem Eisbeutel zurückkam.

"Das ist nicht nötig.", erklärte Spencer ihm.

"Sag du mich nicht, was nötig ist."

Derek lehnte sich an Spencer und drückte die Packung auf seinen Kopf.

"Au."

"Siehst du? Ich habe es dir gesagt." Dereks Mund war nur etwa zwei Zentimeter von Spencers Augen entfernt, als er einen geübten Blick auf die Beule warf. Für den jüngeren Mann war es hart. Er konnte Dereks Atem über sein Gesicht streichen spüren und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er den Atem des anderen einatmete.

Derek warf einen Blick auf Spencer.

"Bist du müde?"

Spencer nickte, wollte nicht mehr gegen den Schlaf kämpfen.

"Okay, bringen wir dich dann ins Bett."

Spencer riss die Augen auf.

"Nein, es ist okay. Ich meine, du bist gerade erst gekommen und ich kann wach bleiben."

Derek schüttelt den Kopf. "Du solltest schlafen."

Spencer schüttelt den Kopf härter als Derek. "Nein!" Er stand auf. "Ich werde wach bleiben."

Derek seufzte und setzte sich. "Gut, was willst du tun?"

"Zwanzig Fragen?"

Derek schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieses Spiel ist langweilig. Wie wäre es mit ... 'Würdest du lieber?"

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus." Er blieb stehen, so konnte er nicht einschlafen.

"Okay, würdest du lieber ... mit Emily oder Hotch schlafen?"

"Was ist das für eine Frage?"

"Nun, Emiliy ist jünger und sehr hübsch, aber Hotch ist dein bevorzugstes Geschlecht. Wen würdest du wählen?" 

Spencer dachte darüber nach. "Weißt du, du fängst früh mit den persönlichen Fragen an."

Derek lachte und lehnte sich zurück. "Das Spiel ist nur Spaß, das weißt du."

"Ich denke, Hotch könnte außerhalb der Arbeit wirklich nett sein... Also Hotch, schätze ich. Sofern es nur ein One-Night-Stand ist, dann Emily."

Derek nickte und Spencer dachte nach.

"Okay, hypothetisch: Wenn du im Gefängnis wärest, würdest du lieber die Hündin sein oder der Rüde?" 

"Ich wäre der Rüde." lachte Derek. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Mir wäre es gleich.", erwiderte Spencer.

"Okay, würdest du lieber in Mitten eines Schneesturms und ohne Wärme, die Zeit mit einem junge Harrison Ford oder mit mir verbringen?" 

"Woher weißt du, dass ich auf Harrison Ford scharf bin?", fragte Spencer verwirrt zurück.

"Welcher homosexuelle Mann ist das nicht?"

Spencer nickte zustimmen. "Guter Punkt." Er macht eine Pause. "Mit dir, denke ich."

Derek sah ein wenig verblüfft drein. "Warum?" 

"Ich kenne dich besser." Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte er schließlich, als Derek nichts sagte. "Würdest du Mr. Ford mir vorziehen?" 

Derek schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. "Nein." 

"Oh, na dann. Möchtest du lieber ..."

Spencer war irritiert, als Derek abrupt aufstand. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und sah ihn aufmerksam an. 

Er hatte seinen Blick noch immer auf Dereks Lippen liegen. Sie waren leicht geöffnet und sahen so einladend aus.

Langsam beugte er sich vor

"Tut mir leid", sagte Derek plötz und wandte seinen Augen ab. Einen Schritt trat er zurück.

Spencer zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Tut mir leid.", wiederholte Derek. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen."

"Was? Warum?"

"Du brauchst deine Ruhe." Er rieb sich den Kopf. "Schau, ich sag dir was. Um sicherzustellen, dass es dir gut geht, werde ich die Nacht hier bleiben und wecke dich alle paar Stunden, okay?"

Spencer starrte ihn für eine Weile an, bevor er langsam nickte. Warum hatte Derek ihn nicht geküsst? Was zum Teufel war das? "Okay, sicher."

Er schaffte es, sich zu sammeln, ein Kissen und eine Decke für Derek zu holen und sie auf die Couch zu legen.

"Danke für alles.", sagte Spencer noch leicht benommen.

"Ja, kein Problem. Ich wecke dich etwas um zwölf, okay?", fragte er und stellte den Alarm auf seiner Uhr an.

Spencer nickte. "Klar, Nacht."

"Nacht."

Und damit ging Spencer in sein Zimmer, ein wenig enttäuscht aber noch mehr verwirrt.

Das erste Mal, als Derek ihn weckte, war Spencer etwas erschrocken. Er hatte glatt vergessen, dass Derek da war.

"Hey, Pretty boy, ich bin es."

Spencer beruhigte sich ein wenig. "Pretty boy? Was ist das für ein Spitzname?"

"Ein passender." Spencer war in der Lage, Dereks weißes Lächeln durch die Dunkelheit zu sehen.

"Ach, sei still.", murmelte Spencer nur.

"Welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Was?"

"Welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Es sind die ersten Minuten von Donnerstag, warum?"

"Wenn jemand eine Gehirnerschütterung hat, muss man regelmäßig sicherstellen, dass man kleine Dinge nicht vergisst."

"Du bist verrückt."

"Und du bist in Ordnung so weit. Wir sehen uns dann um zwei." Er ging wieder.

Er weckte Spencer zwei weitere Male vor dem Morgen auf.

"Was für ein Spiel haben wir gespielt?", war die nächste Frage.

"Würdest du lieber.", kam die Antwort vom völlig fertigem Spencer.

"Welche Farbe hat deine Trainingshose? Nicht gucken.", fragte Derek ihn das letzte Mal, als er ihn wieder weckte.

"Grau. Geh jetzt schlafen! Mir geht es gut."

Derek hatte nur gelacht und ging.

Spencer brauchte ein paar Minuten um wieder einzuschlafen. Sein Geist erzählte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber sein Verstand überging es im Halbschlaf einfach.

Als er sich schließlich erinnerte, fühlte sich sein Magen an, als ob er schrumpfen würde. 

Derek hatte ihn nicht geküsst.

Er hatte die perfekte Gelegenheit und er gab sie auf.

Spencer seufzte und rollte sich ein.

Warum ist das?


End file.
